Day 10 - The Ones With The Bet
by avintagekiss24
Summary: It's Christmas time again and the house needs decorating, much to Rick and Daryl's dismay. For Carl and Michonne, it's time for the games to begin. For the Richonne Just Desserts 25 Days of Richonne picture prompt challenge.


**Hey hey! Here's my submission for the Richonne Just Desserts 25 Days of Richonne Picture Prompt Challenge. I hope you enjoy! Make sure to check out all of the other lovely writers stories as well and comment, comment, comment! You could win some fabulous art from MsDoomandGloom!**

* * *

"Dude, will you quit pulling the damn string? I'm not done clipping them down yet!" Daryl grumbles, pulling on the string of lights slightly.

Rick sighs loudly, rolling his eyes as he adjusts his stance on his ladder. He's not sure how he got roped into this again this year, but this is the absolute last time he's going to do this. Especially with Daryl's grumpy ass. Michonne steps out onto the porch and into the snow, bundled up in her favorite brown leather jacket and gloves, her katana strapped to her back. She looks out along the frozen lake before looking up at her husband and friend, "You guys alright?" She asks cautiously, sliding her eyes over to Carl, who just smirks in return and continues playing with Judith.

"Yeah. We would have been done an hour ago if it weren't for this fucker." Rick quips, watching as Daryl snaps his head toward him to cut his eyes in Rick's direction.

"I'm sorry." Daryl starts dramatically, placing his hand to his chest, "I'm out here freezing my ass off so you and your damn kids can have a festive Christmas. You and your old grumpy ass can suck my-"

Before Daryl can finish his sentence, Rick throws a handful of snow in his face, "Shut up."

"You shut up, you dick." Daryl pulls roughly on the string of lights they both share, causing Rick and his ladder to stumble and shake.

"Guys." Michonne calls, "Quit!"

The war is on. Both men grab at snow and lights, throwing whatever they can get their hands on at each other like two school yard boys. They soon start swatting at each other, being only a few feet apart from one another.

"Fuckin' stop it!" Daryl growls, punching Rick in his arm.

"You stop, asshole!"

"Damn it, guys! Grow up!" Michonne screams up at them, placing her hands on her hips and she scoffs loudly.

Carl picks up Judith and starts moving inside, "I told you." He says with a smile on his face as he passes Michonne, "You gotta take out the trash for the week."

Michonne throws her head back, looking up toward the grey sky. This is the last time she bets on her husband acting like an adult. Daryl and Rick continue to tussle on their ladders, with most of the lights and decorations now scattered on the ground beneath them. Daryl tugs on the light sting that's connected to the roof of the cottage one last time, causing Rick to lose his balance. This time though, he tugs a little too hard, and sends not only Rick, but himself as well, to the ground. They land with a thud, just inches from one another, both staring up at the sky.

Rick punches his fist into Daryl's chest, causing the man to groan loudly, "Asshole."

Michonne shakes her head, closing her eyes at the sight of the two of them. She turns on her heel and removes her weapon as she moves back into the house. Carl stands just inside, a wide smile on his face, "And now you have to do the dishes all week too."

"Oh, just shut up."

"I tried to tell you it was stupid to take this bet."

"Carl." She warns, throwing up a hand.

"I mean, they do this every year and every year you keep thinking they're going to magically start getting along."

She closes her eyes as he continues to gloat, her hands on her hips as Judith begins to giggles, "I don't want to hear it from you too, little lady."

"I mean, I knew they were going to argue," Carl starts again, shifting Judith from his left side to his right to pop a cookie into his mouth, "But it was risky to bet on them falling off the roof." He nods confidently before his face breaks into a wide smile again, "Too bad Vegas doesn't exist anymore."

Michonne groans loudly, rolling her eyes as the teenager gloats, "Oh my God."

"Michonne!" Rick hollers, sitting up and shaking the snow from his hair.

She throws open the door and steps back out on the porch, "What is it?" She asks, irritation dripping from her usually smooth voice.

"I love you."

"Yeah, I love you too girl." Daryl quips, balling some snow into his fist and haphazardly throwing it in her direction.

She shakes her head, squinting her eyes as she watches the two stand, dusting the snow off of each other's shoulders and backs like they didn't just throw each other off of the roof, "A bunch of morons." She grumbles, before moving back inside and slamming the door.


End file.
